cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Order of Light
History Grahamkeately and 3 others started the original TOOL back in January. That alliance grew to 25 members, or about, and proceeded to build up their NS Strength before getting anymore new nations. The second half to the TOOL currently known throughout CyberNations was the UPF. The UPF was founded late February and early March by Italyfan2006, Rizer and Jeff16185 (who came shortly after the founding). That alliance grew quickly to about 25-30 members. After some consultation between the alliances, they decided to merge and thus became TOOL under the UPF forums. Splitting the government 50-50. Graham and Italyfan were the Lord Captains, Skary Guy and Jeff16185 were Hands of the Light and the council was split so 3 were from each alliance. Not long after the merge, TOOL breached the 50-55 members but ironically, activity went low. ItalyFan ended up leaving with Jeff16185 alongside other members. Thankfully, TOOL didn't die of that early test. Instead, like all good things, it survived its test of survival and went on to great things. Italyfan rejoined, and with the symbolic rejoining of both halves of the merger, the alliance tried to go all out in recruiting, and it worked like magic. Starting with around 50 members, TOOL has increased its member size to 550 and accumulated many competent characters to accent the current people in the alliance. Since taking CN by storm and getting almost as many, if not more, members then sanctioned alliances it has been content to quell rumors about the fabled 'TOOL Recruiting Secret' and fend off the odd attack from rogues and noobs. Hopefully, TOOL shall be sanctioned within the coming month, and will ascend to its rightful place in CN. The Order Of Light Charter = I. Preamble = We, the nations of The Order Of Light join together to form an alliance. We stand together in times of war and leave no one behind. The council makes all our decisions and we follow their commands. We establish justice and form a brotherhood of nations so that we may enjoy, grow, and protect our friends in The Order Of Light. = II. Membership = To be a member of The Order Of Light, you must follow the following rules: A. - No nation who is in The Order Of Light may be a part of another alliance during their time in TOOL. B. - Every nation must register and sign up on the The Order Of Light forums. C. - All nations must have their alliance affliction set to "The Order Of Light" D. - If you decide to resign from The Order Of Light, post in the appropriate section, or make a new thread, on the forums. = III. Membership Rights = A. - Every nation in The Order Of Light has a right of free speech. All nations can speak freely about what they think is right and what they think is wrong. The only people that can stop this is the Council of TOOL. They have the right to edit any posts or tell people not to post in certain sections. Other than that, every nation has the ability to speak their mind on both the CN forum and the The Order Of Light forum. B. - Any nation can leave at any time they wish. To leave, a nation must post in the appropriate section of the forums and change their alliance affliction to not have "The Order Of Light". C. - If a nation that has left, wants to rejoin, the Council will vote on whether this nation will be able to come back or not. If the nation has been there once, they will need 51% majority. If they have left two times, they will need a 76% majority to join back in. Any other times, they will need all but one member of the Council to let them in. = IV. Government = A. - The government will consist of the following: 1. - Lord Captain - Responsible for running the alliance. He/she will be in charge of reviewing applicants as well as signing everything that happens(i.e. DoW or treaties). They will be also responsible for making sure the other councillors are doing their jobs. The Lord Captain will appoint the hands, as many as he/she sees fit. 2. - Hand of the Light - The Hand is the second-in-command and will serve as long as he/she or the Lord Captain sees fit. The Lord Captain will appoint hands, as many as up to three. The Hands can be demoted at any time and do not require an election, but the Lord Captain can make an election if he/she sees fit. The Hands will help with the overall running of TOOL and hold authority over the rest of the council except the Lord Captain. 3. - Council - The Council will be made up of six members who will be elected once a month. The Council will vote on all wars, treaties and other things. They will be responsible for making all members aware of everything going on. They will be in charge of getting the troops ready in time of war as well as sending diplomats across the world. B. - The Lord Captain will serve for life. This can be changed if the Lord Captain decides to step down. If so, the previous Lord Captain can appoint someone else into his/her spot or can call for an election for the next Lord Captain. C. - All the other councilors will hold office for a month. There will be an election at the end of each month for all of the office members. D. - If someone is put up for impeachment, they will have to have a majority of 75% +1 of all TOOL members to impeach them from office. An immediate election will follow for that position. The next person will only hold office the rest of the time that the other councilor had left. = V. Expulsion = Any nation of TOOL that is breaking the charter can be held for expulsion. The nation will undergo a trial and the Council will collect information. The Council will then need a 75% +1 to remove the nation from TOOL. = VI. War = A Declaration of War (DoW) will be decided by a majority of 50% +1 vote of the Council. If the Council decides to declare war, every member should help out. There will be orders given out over what to do. If a nation of The Order Of Light is attacked by another nation, they are free to defend themselves. If the nation attacking the TOOL member is in an alliance, we will talk to that other alliance immediately and work out the situation. If the nation attacking is not aligned, they will be punished for attacking us. The Council has the decision over what to do with the nation attacked. This can be anywhere from Zero Infrastructure(ZI), demanding reparations or attacking until the nation surrenders. No nation in TOOL may attack another nation without approval from a Council member. = VII. Amendments to the Charter = This charter is subject to change at any time. This will happen with a 75% +1 vote from the Council.